nunca es facil decir adios (aprendiendo a decir adios )
by bulmar
Summary: vegeta empieza sufriendo una grave enfermedad del corazon y muere causando una gran perdida y un gran dolor como podran superar esto bulma y trunks que pasara con los demas lo superaran acaso... como seguiran fic lleno de drama y romance - mi primer fic - ubicado despues de la saga de boo atualizado ¡
1. presentimiento

este fic esta ubicado despues de la saga de buu como historia alterna y bra no existe aqui es mi primer fic y se que esta terrible pero tratare de mejorar en fin dragonball es creacion de akira toriyama y no me pertenece

**APRENDIENDO A DECIR ADIOS**

Era otro sia normal en capsule corp todos dormían plácidamente vegeta ya se había ido a entrenar como siempre y bulma estaba preparando la comida tranquilamente mientras veía las noticias como mr satan se regocijaba

-vaya no puedo creerlo

todos aun creían que el había salvado la tierra aunque en cierto modo fue asi al pedir la enrgia de los habitantes de la tierra pero ya nadie se acordaba de buu por el deseo que pidieron asi que nadie lo sabia en eso le interrupieron dos brazos seductores que la rodeaban por la cintura

-buenos días – se escucho una voz que ella conocía bastante bien vegeta al fin había salido de entrenar

-buenos días príncipe – dijo mientras lo besaba como señal para que se sentara pero seguía ahí

-vegeta debes soltarme alguna vez –dijo ella de buen humor

-no, puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo si lo deseo,el asunto es cuanto podras soportar tu.

-jajaja luego resolvemos eso si? Ve a sentarte que la comida esta lista-dijo mientras lo besaba

-bueno – sin embargo algo lo detenia su mujer lo seguía abrazando por la espalda mediosonrio y dijo – crei que querías que debía sentarme

-si es cierto lo siento

Asi se sentaron los dos a la mesa su hijo ya se había ido a la escuela asi que estaban tranquilos

-planeas salir hoy veggie

- si ire con kakarotto a entrenar le demostrare lo fuerte que me he vuelto – dijo con satisfacción

-no deberías…

-que?por que?

- podría ser peligroso

- estas muy rara mujer que te pasa

Ella no quería decírselo pero algo la angustiaba desde el momento en que había despertado y se hiso mas fuerte cuando lo vio tenia la misma sensacion cuando majin buu lo mato

-no nada tienes razón pártele la cara a goku veggie –decidio ignorarlo talvez era solo el temor a perderlo otra vez

-que?... …..-de repente su expresión de duda cambio por completo y solo pudo soltar unas carcajadas dignas de una foto -jajajajajaja ay mujer quien te entiende?wua jajajajajajajaja ay … bueno esta bien pero enserio que tienes?

-no nada es solo que no quiero perderte de nuevo...

-por favor no pasa nada…

-esta bien te amo

-yo también…-dijo avergonzado- bueno pero basta de cursilerías mejor me voy el idiota de kakarotto es capaz de no entrenar solo por que le ofrezcan una pierna de pollo

-jajaja si tienes razón adiós – y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-adios bulma -fue lo ultimo antes de salir volando y dejarla sola

- vaya al fin trunks llego

-hola mama ¡

-hola cariño como te fue?

-muy bien nos enseñaron a hacer un león ¡

-me alegro

-si oye y papa?

-fue a entrenar con goku

- ahh yo también puedo ir por favor si?

-no

-pero mamaaa

-siempre que vas no haces los deberes

-si pero esta vez será diferente ire con goten y la haremos en serio

-no mas bien has tu tarea ahora y vas a dormir donde goten

-dormir? ….. ahh es que papa y tu quieren estar solos verdad –dijo mientras le daba codasos a su madre

-TRUNKS¡

-que?-dijo con inocencia

-los niños no deben andar diciendo esas cosas ¡

-mama ya tengo 9

-sigues siendo un niño y como sabes eso por cierto¡

-saber que ?

-olvidalo en fin mejor toma tu te y dejalo asi

-esta bien –y se fue con cara de yo que dije?(como si no supiera XD)

Mientras tanto cerca de la montaña paoz se libraba una tremenda batalla

-kakarotto no luchas nada mal

-lo mismo digo vegeta-dijo cansado y se sentaron en una montaña

-oye no tienes hambre

-ash tu solo piensas en comida

-no es mi culpa vegeta es que como milk se enojo conmigo por olvidarme del cumpleaños de goten no como desde hace un dia si esto sigue asi me moriré de hambre

-kakarotto solo a ti se te ocurre olvidar esas cosas bueno vamos por un dinosaurio – dijo mientras se levantaba

-vegeta ya te dije que no es mi culpa como no me iba a olvidar si nisiquiera lo vi nacer…-en ese momento se sintió el peor padre del mundo y vegeta lo noto

-emm kakarotto …

-si –dijo desanimado

-no importa no es tu culpa

- si lo es vegeta si no hubiera muerto el habría crecido conmigo y hubiéramos pasado mas tiempo juntos como con gohan en cambio no talvez termina odiándome …

-deja de decir estupideces si tu no te… el punto aquí es que todos habriamos muerto y el ni existiría asi que cállate

-vaya gracias vegeta ¡ eres un gran amigo – dijo mientras le golpeo el hombro

-aigh … no tienes porque agradecer kakarotto … yo solo dije la verdad

-en fin

Y asi comieron y luego siguieron entrenando muy duro hasta que un golpe derribo a vegeta y cayo al piso tremendamente la verdad es que goku sin querer como la cosa estaba dura se transformo en super daiyajin 3 asi que bajo rápido al piso porque vegeta había caído desde una larga distanci

-vegeta estas bien – dijo cuando llego al piso y ver a vegeta tirado

-sssi es to yy bien kakarotto –dijo mientras goku lo ayudaba a levantarse con dificultad

-lo siento mucho es que me emocione – dijo arrepentido

-va no importa ,pero que la alegría no te dure se ve que estoy empezando a superarte jajaja

-si – dijo alegre goku

-mejor yamonos kakarotto – vaya esto de entrenar con kakarotto si que es emocionante pero la próxima barrere el piso con su cara

-vaya vegeta eso fue muy divertido quieres entrenar mañana?

-por que no kakarotto

Asi estuvieron un rato hasta que vegeta se detuvo en el aire

-eh que que pasa? Vegeta por que te detienes – dijo goku sorprendido

-por nada es solo que quiero descansar un momento

-bueno…

Después de eso siguieron pero vegeta volaba mas lento pero luego paso lo mismo solo que goku iba volando por delante cuando escucho un ruido y sintiko el ki de su amigo bajar de golpe

-VEGETA¡-vegeta se había desplomado hacia el suelo de repente cayendo de golpe en unas rocas

Vegeta trataba de levantarse pero ya no tenia fuerzas

-que esta pasándome –dijo lentamente

-vegeta que te pasa¡?-goku ya había corrido en rescate

-ahhhh – dijo vegeta tocándose el corazón

-resiste vegeta te llevare a tu casa

-bu … bulma –fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de perder la conicencia por completo

En capsule corp

-MAMA ¡ MAMA¡-gritaba un desesperado trunks

-que pasa trunks que tienes

-el ki de mi papa bajo muy fuerte ¡

-que¡?vegeta…-un dolor en su pecho le indico claramente lo que pasaba,su temor estaba cumpliéndose…


	2. un dia inolvidable

-diablos vegeta resiste – un aterrado goku iba volando rápidamente a capsule corp no sabia que le había pasado a vegeta solo sabia que se había desplomado hacia el suelo y eso no era nada bueno

-kkk…akaroto…-el príncipe ya había despertado momentáneamente claro esta

-vegeta¡te sientes bien -dijo preocupado sin dejar de volar

-mmme duele mucho el pecho –diablos en momentos asi era ridículo depender de tu mayor rival… vaa a quien engañaba el era lo mas cercano a un hermano que había tenido…talvez incluso hasta su amigo

-tranquilo todo va a estar bien vegeta ya vamos a llegar a la corporación capsula ahora descansa si

-bien….-y asi cayo rendido de nuevo mas que por que se lo había dicho goku fue por que estaba realmente muy agotado ….apenas podía respirar….

Mientras en la corporación capsula

-vegeta….no esto no puede estar pasando…-bulma ya estaba en shock lo sabia ella sabia que on debía dejarlo salir pero lo hiso si volvia a perderlo esto sabia bien que el no volveria ya …

-mama ….-trunks al ver a su madre en tal estado tuvo que decir algo

- si trunks

-no te preocupes se que todo estará bien de seguro papa y el señor goku entrenaron mucho y pues… supongo que papa se canso no debe ser nada-dijo con aboluta seguridad

-si debes tener razón ¡ aun asi lo regañare por hacer tremendas tontería¡-le creyo o al menos prefirió hacerlo la idea de perder a vegeta y esta vez para siempre no la aceptaba y jamás lo haría prefirió tranquilizarse y reconfortarse en ese sentimiento llamado esperanza

-BULMA¡-bien al fin llegue pero que tonto debi usar la teletransportacion desde el principio..

-goku que le paso a vegeta

-te lo cuento luego bulma ayudame hay que ponerlo en algún lado¡

-si goku traelo a nuestro cuarto-dijo guiándolo a su dormitorio

-esta bien – y lo dejo en su cama , goku le conto todo a bulma

-vaya goku tu crees? Que el este bien

-claro que si bulma solo que….

-que goku

-es que yo no se siento un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto … tu crees que el este bien-dijo un poco preocupado

-si goku no te preocupes solo espero que se mejore pronto cuando despierte te aviso si?

-si bulma y oye salúdamelo dile que lo espero para entrenar cuando se mejore adiós – el se fue seguro total que podía pasarle a vegeta después de todo el era el príncipe saiyajin o no?

Sin embargo la cosa no se quedaría asi con el paso de los días vegeta fue empeorando y pronto tuvo que quedarse en cama goku no se entero sino 1 semana después cuando bulma lo llamo llorando diciéndole que vegeta estaba muy mal y fue en ese preciso momento donde goku entendió lo que estaba pasando trataron d encontrar la cura por un mes no era tiempo suficiente para vegtea no pudiero el recordaría muy bien todo ese dia ,ese dia que fue el ultimo del príncipe saiyajin

-hola vegeta ¡ como estas te sientes mejor ? – dijo goku entrando de muy buen humor al cuarto sbia que lo ultimo que vegeta necesitaba era tener a todos deprimidos además el confiaba en que el se iba a salvar bulma era muy inteligente y encontraría la cura

-ttu como crees…. Kakarotto imbécil ….- dijo con esfuerzo el apenas podía mantenerse despierto y este idiota le preguntaba que como estaba

-tranquilo vegeta ,yo solo preguntaba… mira milk cocino esta sopa para ti , verdad que la quieres¡?-dijo sonriente mientras le enseñaba una cacerola envuelta en un manta

-hmp …. De….. que es?-dijo vegeta con curiosidad la verdad que olia delicioso

-de lagartijas del monte paoz ¡

-mejor dejalo asi…

-si y oye…espero que te mejores si

-claro kakarotto... -dijo mientras observava como goku se retiraba dejando la sopa en la mesa

Pero a goku le esperaban malas noticias igual que a bulma

-lo siento mucho no se como decirles esto el señor vegeta ya no podrá resistir mas me sorprende que haya llegado hasta aquí sin dusa es un hombre muy fuerte pero esta enfermedad es terrible la peor que haya conocido …lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada….-dijo el medico el mejor de todo el país

-grrr callese que acaso no puede curar a mi papa ¡ se supone que para eso le pagamos no ¡ -trunks estaba mas que enfurecido enojado consigo mismo con el mundo en general su padre aquel hombre que a sus ojos era invencible ,genial,su padre …uno que el quería amaba y respetaba su papa estaba siendo derrotado por una misera enfermedad y el no podía hacer nada-si no lo cura le prometo que preferirá mil veces morir¡-dijo amenazante

-trunks ya basta ¡

-mama…lo siento- también estaba sufriendo por esto

-trunks ven vamos con tu padre-ella tenia que ser fuerte por vegeta por su hijo sabia que el verla llorar por su culpa solo lo dañaría mas

tienes bulma… ?-el ya sabia que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que la vio entrar lo supo esos ojos ,esos divinos ojos azules habían perdido su brillo

-vegeta quería estar contigo sabes que…te quiero mucho y sin ti yo….-ella no pudo resistir mas ya no le importaba se solto a llorar desconsolada lloro como nunca y entonces esos brazos los brazos de su príncipe la acogían… de nuevo…

-calmate yo nunca me voy a ir bulma el que debería estar preocupado por eso debería ser yo….

-es que tu no entiendes vegeta el medico dijo que…

-no me lo digas ya lo veía venir bulma pero no entendiste mujer a mi no me importa lo que diga ese insecto diga …. Lo nuestro no es hasta que la muerte nos separe lo nuestro es por la eternidad…

-vegeta…-hay lloro por mucho tiempo en brazos de su príncipe

-papa…yo solo quería decir que …- unos brazos pronto lo acuñaron atrayéndolo hacia el ,el había tratado de mantener una postura firme ante la situación la verdad es que el quería muchísimo a su papa lo quería como nunca mas en ese momento que en cualquier otro pero trataba de ser fuerte no quería perderlo por nada esta situación no duro mucho vegeta lo había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas

-no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañare trunks,fuiste una de las mejores cosas de mi vida junto con tu madre el saber que eres mi heredero me llena de alegria estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo…-fue todo trunks no pudo mas no pudo mantener la postura nada después de todo el solo tenia 9 años y vegeta sabia que por mas maduro que fuera el seguía siendo solo un niño…

-PAPA TE QUIERO MUCHO ¡ NO TE VAYAS TIENES QUE QUEDARTEEEE BUUUUU- ahora si trunks lloro como nunca si la primera vez que vegeta murió le dolio mucho ahora sentía que le clavaban el alma-TU NO PUEDES IRTEEE TE NEESITO AQUIIII COMPRENDES TE QUIERO AQUÍ COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE SIN TI ¡ MHU MHU MHU WAAAAAAAA-no podía dejar de llorar abrazaba tan fuerte a su progenitor que parecía que le iba a quitar el aire

-trunks trunks trunks¡ escuchame - dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros-tienes que calmarte solo debes saber que siempre estare junto a ti aunque no me veas …enserio asi tenga que escaparme del cornudo ese nunca te dejare hijo y yo …-ya no puedo continuar el pecho empezó a dolerle mucho

-papa¡-dijo austado

-cuida de ellos kakarotto promételo …

-Tu podras hacerlo vegeta – dijo goku con un nudo en la garganta no quería perder la esperanza esperaba cualquier momento despertar y que este fuera un mal sueño

- promételo¡-dijo preocupado aunque con un dolor terrible

-lo prometo….vegeta…

-ahora si vegeta estaba listo se relajo y poco a poco se fue dejando llevar

-PAPA ¡ NO TE VALLAS NO CIERRES LOS OJOS¡ PAPA¡ te quiero mucho… -trunks ya esta ba encima de el esperando que le hiciera caso pero no lo hiso lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar de su querido papa mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos fue…

-yo también…se valiente cuidate mucho hijo….

-papa…

-vegeta…

pero ya era tarde el príncipe saiyajin ya no estaba en ese mundo….


	3. te derrotare kakarotto ¡¡¡

Papa…

Vegeta…

Pero ya era tarde el príncipe saiyajin ya no estaba en este mundo ,la habitación quedo en silencio por un largo rato hasta que sin decir nada trunks se paro con el ceño fruncido y se fue volando

-trunks-grito goten mientras lo seguía desapareciendo los dos en el aire

-bu bulma yo… lo siento mucho-dijo goku con pesar mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga tratando de consolarla

-creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta ante la sorpresa de todos nunca se le había dificulatado consolar a alguien , pero era difícil cuando tu mismo no encontrabas ningún consuelo …

-goku estas bien – pregunto el namekiano parado en una esquina de la casa nadie se había dado cuenta de cuando llego hay sin embargo hay estaba

-si picoro no te preocupes –dijio goku con una fingida sonrisa –yo creo que bulma es la que necesita apoyo ahora – obviamente el no estaba nada bien esa persona que tanto le había molestado durante los primeros años en su estadia en la tierra ,ese saiyajin orgulloso y arrogante ,aquel que se había dejado poseer por babidi con la sola intención de hacerse mas fuerte para hacerlo pedazos ese su mayor rival sin duda alguna también era a la vez su mejor amigo… era el único que podía comprenderlo a la perfeccion mas que nadie incluso mas que su propia familia,era también de quien muchas veces había aprendido muchas lecciones,y talvez la persona que mas admiraba …en quien mas confiaba porque sabia que era demasiado orgulloso como para romper una promesa,el único saiyajin puro con vida después de el su casi hermano,ya no estaba … en quien diablos iba a confiar ahora ¡,quien le iba a dar esos consejos que aunque groseros muy útiles para el,krillin no podía aun siendo un gran amigo no era lo mismo krillin no en tendia porque a goku le gustaba pelear con enemigos mas fuertes que el y eso era solo algo que el jamas podría entender

- bien –se limito a decir picoro mientras veía como goku se teletransportaba el no era tonto sabia muy bien cuanto estimaba goku a vegeta ,aunque no lo entendia pero sin embargo algo debió de tener ese saiyajin que solo pudieron descubrir tan pocas personas como goku y su familia que lo hiso tan especial para causar tanto dolor con su partida – espero que estes bien vegeta donde quiera que te encuentres – dijo picoro vegeta después de todo era una de las pocas personas a las que sinceramente respetaba.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad dos pequeños iban volando uno mucho mas rápido que el otro

-TRUNKS ¡ TRUNKS ¡ -gritaba goten con todas sus fuerzas se veía que su amigo estaba realmente afectado por la muerte de su padre le daba miedo que hiciera alguna tontería

- dejame ¡ - dijo enfurecido trunks ese tonto seguía siguiéndolo sin motivo solo quería desahogarse…

- NO ¡-dijo goten volando mas rápido aun y si tuviera que golpearlo para hacerlo reaccionar lo haría y sin mas ni mas le lanzo un rayo de energía lo cual hizo que trunks se desviara y se estrellara en un bosque

-idiota - dijo trunks mientras se paraba y se secaba las lagrimas que ya no pudo contener – dejame solo

-mira trunks yo se por lo que estas pasando y ….- trato de consolar goten sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras, palabras que despertaría la furia de su amigo

-TU NO SABES NADA¡ -fijo golpeando a goten – TU NUNCA HAS TENIDO PADRE¡ NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE PERDER UNO TARADO ¡ - ¡dijo al fin derribándolo –ADI QUE NO ME VENGAS A HABLAR DE COSAS QUE NO ENTIENDES ¡ NIÑITO MIMADO INEXPERTO EN LA VIDA NO NECESITO TU LASTIMA ¡ NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR –mientras le pegaba en la cara – Y VETE AL DIABLO INSECTO ¡ -dijo ya loco de la furia mientras lo golpeo en la cara y lo arrojo con las manos

-pero yo…-dijo goten muy triste y sorprendido a la vez era cierto que esos golpes en la cara y el cuerpo le habían dolido mucho y sin embargo las palabras de su mejor amigo le dolieron mucho mas el jamás le había dicho algo asi solo pudo soltar unas dos lagrimas para luego secárselas y irse volando

Mientras trunks lo veía irse el sol ya se estaba escondiendo solo pudo sentarse al precipicio de la montaña y ponerse a llorar mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos – luego ya se canso y se quedo viendo la luna recapacitando sobre los dilemas de la vida que haría ahora ? la vida seguiría igual talvez para los demás pero no para el de eso estaba seguro pudo ver el rostro de su padre en la luna por un leve momento

– papa … - su padre siempre había estado ahí desde que tenia memoria entrenaba con el comia con el , hablaba con el … talvez para los demás no era el ser mas cariñoso del mundo pero trunks sabia lo que era su padre lo quería mucho se quedo pensando y

– kakarotto - su padre siempre le había dicho que el superaría a goku era una de las cosas que admiraba de el ,no importaba lo que dijera su padre siempre seria el mejor sin embargo eso no basto ,su padre estaba entrenando con el cuando esto empezó .. , se puso de pie secándose la cara y muy serio dijo

– no te preocupes papa te prometo que yo lo derrotare ¡ derrotare a kakarotto y honrare tu nombre ¡ lo juro por mi sangre de saiyajin que ese clase baja CAERA EN MIS MANOS ¡ - y asi lleno de coraje se fue volando con gran rapidez del lugar dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para lograr su objetivo


	4. no lo acepto

Trunks estaba volando ya un largo rato suficiente para tranquilizarlo tanto que decidió darle una vuelta a la tierra le tardaría mas o menos unas once horas al ritmo que iba pero… lo necesitaba y decidió hacerlo fue volando mientras observaba todo a sus pies inmensas ciudades deslumbrantes hasta creyo ver una que formaba letras con su tremenda iluminación paso por nueva york Inglaterra parís y muchos mas vaya esto realmente lo relajaba fue perdiéndose mientras pasaba por el mar y veía el reflejo de la luna en el era hipnotizante , de pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza donde había aprendido que darle una vuelta a la tierra era relajante ? cualquiera pensaría que seria lo mas estresante que se pudiera imaginar gastar de esa forma el ki siguió pensando y entonces…lo recordó mientras sentía que se le encogía el pecho y sentía al mismo tiempo una onda que estaba en su interior subiendo y bajando el dolor por medidas …

-diablos… cinco horas desperdiciadas… - decía resignando mientras trataba de componerse y evadir ese duro sentimiento que lo lastimaba

FLASHBACK

En la corporación capsula una de las constantes riñas entre Bulma y vegeta sucedia otra vez

Como puede ser vegeta ¡ van seis veces que destruyes la cámara de gravedad y solo en este mes ¡ pues ahora te aguantas porque no voy a construir otra¡ bruto¡

Grrr no te atrevas a gritarme quien te crees que eres para tomarte esas confianzas ¡ construyela ahora mismo ¡

Por si no sabias soy tu esposa mono estúpido ¡ no tu empleada ¡

Argh humana insolente¡

Saiyajin imbécil ¡

Tonta ¡

Estúpido ¡

Creída ¡

Simio sin cerebro ¡ sabes que lárgate ¡ lárgate y nunca vuelvas ¡

Crees que no puedo hacerlo? pues me voy ¡

Vete nadie te detiene ¡

Pues me largo de esta estúpida casa ¡ - dijo mientras se iba volando enojado rompiendo la ventana el pequeño trunks de cinco años los oia preocupado desde la escalera

``yo no quiero que papi se vaya `` - pensaba trunks inocentemente mientras se ponía muy triste - ``no lo dejare `` - dijo mientras se ponía de pie con el ceño fruncido junto con la misma determinación y valentía que había heredado de su padre aunque el orgullo no se quedaba atrás … se fue volando porque por mas que su madre no dejara que su padre lo entrene , bien que le había enseñado a volar hacer ondas de ki y mucho mas volo mucho tiempo hasta que encontró a su padre en unas montañas entrenando arduamente se armo de valor y llamo su atención

PAPA ¡- dijo corriendo hacia el

Mmm –mientras volteaba a verlo –que haces aquí maldito mocoso ¡? – dijo vegeta evidentemente molesto

Yo…yo solo- se detuvo de golpe no sabia que decir la mirada de su padre cuando estaba enojado daba mucho miedo de sus padres se esperaba todo hasta puede que se haya enojado solo por ser hijo de mi mama - pensó

Vegeta viendo que su hijo temblaba mientras se le acercaba mas se sintió muy culpable y triste aunque antes en sus días de mercenario le hubiera causado gozo ahora no … estar con bulma realmente lo había cambiado mucho… cuando en fin se encontró al frente de su hijo el cerro los ojos aterrado por lo que podría pasar mas unas manos que revolvían su cabello lo calmaron animandolo a abrir los ojos

-papi …no quiero que te vallas …- dijo trunks abrazandolo

- mmm… no quieres que me valla? – dijo aun con su semblante serio mientras lo separaba de el agarrándolo de los hombros

-no – dijo mientras lo miraba con esos ojos azules que para la suerte de trunks eran la debilidad de vegeta – no quiero que te vallas nunca ¡

- tranquilizante no lo decía enserio es solo que a veces esa mujer me saca de quicio – dijo fastidiado masajeándose la cabeza

- mi mama ?

-si … ven acompañame – dijo empezando a volar con trunks atrás de el a las dos horas trunks ya se había cansado y decidió preguntar

- papa… a donde vamos ?

- a ningún lado solo le daremos la vuelta al mundo …

- ahh…. QUE ¡ -dijo sorprendido sin dejar de volar

- es una buena forma de tranquilizarte ….- dijo mientras veía el rostro confundido de su hijo – es hermosa…

- quien ?

- esto… la tierra… hace tiempo pude haberla vendido en un buen precio...es hermosísima - dijo volando viendo el mar el atardecer los prados las ciudades llenas de color no había visto planeta asi en mi vida …

- si – dijo sonriendo trunks el ya sabia sobre la vida de su padre el mismo se la conto le conto sobre su sangre sayajin sobre lo que ellos hacían … al contrario de lo que pensó vegeta no le molesto en lo absoluto le emociono la idea de ser de linaje real y hasta se la paso explotando al pobre de goten por tres semanas con la excusa de que el era de la realeza y para mala suerte de goten cuando pregunto su padre habría salido siendo de tercera clase …otra cosa mas que utilizo trunks a su favor- papa aun estas molesto con mi mama ? – mientras lo veía

- no… la reconciliación es lo mejor - con una media sonrisa sin que trunks comprendiese siguieron volando hasta que llegaron a casa vegeta estaba por entrar cuando trunks le jalo de la manga llamando su atención

- papa…

-que ?

-nunca te vallas …-mientras lo miraba con unos ojos cristalinos

- lo prometo … - dijo con una media sonrisa – ahora vete a entrenar y sigue superando al hijo de kakarotto

- si papa ¡ - mientras se iba corriendo a la cámara de gravedad

FIN FLASHBACK

Grr malditos recuerdos ¡ déjenme en paz ¡ - y golpeo un árbol cerca de el rompiéndose en dos llevándose tres mas atrás de el por el impacto – porque me tiene que pasara esto a mi ¡? Tu eres el que debería sufrir ¡ tu rompiste tu promesa ¡ -grito mientras golpeaba mas arboles y se tranquilizo ahora entendida porque cuando su padre se iba a la cámara de gravedad salia tan tranquilo – esto es imposible…- dijo arrodillándose cuando una ola de furia lo invadió por no poder haber evitado esto la sola idea de que jamás volveria a ver a su padre que nunca mas volveria a hablar con el o dirijirle unas palabras lo atormentaba , lo lastimaba y llego a una conclusión que lo lleno de ira e impotencia se paro tranquilamente y se seco las pocas lagrimas que habían salido por la frustración – los sentimientos no hacen mas que lastimarte … - mientras se levantaba volando y se marchaba mientras su mirada se volvia sombria y su corazón se iba llenando de odio borrando poco a poco el rastro de lo que fue alguna vez un niño alegre y extrovertido dejando a un ser que solo sentía un profundo dolor mas no lo demostraba

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula Bulma estaba dormida había llegado a su casa en medio de la noche había entrado a su cuarto y se había puesto a llorar amargamente como nunca lo había hecho en su vida era ella quien perdia a su compañero de toda la vida al padre de su hijo a aquel que hacia esfuerzos enormes al regresar de los entrenamientos para no despertarla e interrumpir su sueño ella era quien perdia a su amor su príncipe soñado era ella quien sentía que le habían arrancado una parte del corazón que jamás podría recuperar

* * *

**lo siento toy falta de inspiracion pero les prometo esforzarme mas porfa dejenme sus reviews su opinion siempre cuenta¡ nos vemos en el proximo capi nos leemos ^-^  
**


End file.
